


All Choked Up

by knivpojke



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knivpojke/pseuds/knivpojke
Summary: Sophie point of view during the events of Cry Of Fear





	All Choked Up

You never really were someone that made a lot of friends, never someone that anyone would actively want to go out of their way to meet. No one except for Simon. He was always so sweet to you, and you never knew why.  
Lately he has been sending you texts more often and earlier in the day. No one has ever sent you "good morning" texts, or offer to bring you breakfast before your school or work. Sometimes you'd receive them before you were awake, and since you never turn your phone on silent the text tone would stirr you from your sleep. You sometimes wonder if he sends these as soon he wakes up. He never seemed like a morning person. You wonder if he ever sleeps, with the given proof that on occassion he carries bags under his eyes.

_I do worry, and I do always ask if he's doing okay._

He's never been shy to start venting to you until he notices that he's making you uncomfortable then he'll instantly stop to make sure you're okay. He's always been open to you, except you couldn't help but notice that he'll never talk about anything outside of the year that you two have known eachother. You knew something was wrong but you knew better than to pry. Funny to think he knew you when you had your long hair only 6 months ago, and when you cut it short he told you he thought it looked better that way. He was the only one who said anything positive about your choices. Through the lack of confidence you had he has always been there supporting you.  
You've always preferred to keep conversations casual, even when there is something nagging at you there is no way you were going to talk about it. You never saw the point in opening up and being vulnerable like that. You thought that if you kept the burning coal inside you, that one day what is now a blaze would smother down into a smolder, then only smoke that will dissipate into nothing. You'd rather suffocate.

He brings you a coffee in the morning to help you wake up and walks with you to your first class almost daily. It wasn't necessary for him to go out of his way to walk with you when he could, but he always did. Your weeks always had a pattern you followed and you're sure that after a while he memorized the pattern almost as well as you did. You prefer this, where your life is now. For most people they would consider it monotone, grey, boring; but you honestly wouldn't wish for aything different.

After school you worked at a small coffee shop until it closes late at night. You were gathering up your things to leave and let someone else finish closing up when you heard your text tone go off. You checked your phone and saw that it was from Simon. "Do you want me to walk you home?" It read. He always insisted on helping you when possible, and you could tell he worried even though you're not sure why exactly that is. You forgot to text back as you threw on your hoodie and jacket and shoved your phone into your back pocket and headed out into the cold. You were down a few blocks when you heard a familiar voice call out to you.

"Sophie!" Simon shouted from across the street, waving at you.  
You felt ashamed for being startled by that. "Hello, Simon," you call back.  
He crossed the street to meet you where you were. "I bought us dinner if you're hungry." He said cheerfully and holding up a white paper bag.  
"Oh, thank you." You looked back across the street to see where he came from. Some sandwich shop you've noticed but it's never really occurred to you that you could eat there.  
"Didn't you get my text?" he asked.  
You instinctively reach back and smack your phone. "I'm not sure. I hadn't checked yet." Liar.

You both decided to sit on a street bench and eat there before heading home. You hadn't really eaten at all that day and it then occurred to you that this is the first meal you've had since yesterday. You noticed he was especially quiet today, as usually he would try to talk through eating. A bad habit, but it didn't bother you a bit.  
You felt uneasy through how quiet it is and even though you were really hungry you couldn't quite eat after only taking a few bites from your sandwich.  
"Is it okay?" He queried, noticing you rewrapping your sandwich and setting it beside you.  
"Yes it's fine, I just don't have much of an appetite right now." Liar. "How was your day?"  
He also stopped eating, lazily rewrapping his sandwich and placing it inside the white bag by his feet and wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well, I've been out looking for a job today."  
"That's great news! How is she?"  
"Who? My mom?"  
You nod.  
"She... she's okay. We had another fight before I left the house again today. That's the reason why I was looking for a job. That way I wouldn't have to rely on her help anymore."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." You commented, trying to sound sincere. "Have you found a place that will hire you?"  
He grunted "No. Not yet." Reaching into his hoodie pocket he pulls out his pack of cigarettes, takes one out then holds the pack out to you. "I have one more if you want it."  
"Oh, no thank you." You say, waving it away.  
Simon shruggs and picks the lighter from inside the pack, lights his cigarette, then puts the lighter back and tucks the into his pocket again.  
After he took a few drags you broke the silence. "Actually, do you mind if I..?" you trailed off and held out your hand jestering at the cigarette.  
"Oh, sure." He holds it out you as you take it and inhale, passed it back.  
You notice hes using his thumb to scratch off some skin around his fingertips on his left hand. He usually picks at the skin on his fingers, but it just now occurrs to you that it's a nervous habit.

"Simon, is everything alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had to redo this because the original was a pile of shit.


End file.
